


Hustler kid

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen, before movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is robbed by someone he never expected<br/>Pre-Movie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustler kid

Nick was working his solo popsicle stand, the work wasn’t really work the pay off, needing to buy freezies, melt, freeze and resell. It was just flavored water, but it got expensive even In bulk.

Nick was leaning back in a lawn chair beside the cart of goods his hands back behind his head, smiling in the sunlight.

Nicks ears perked up at the sound of rummaging by his cart “hey private property! I have a perm..mit..” Nick looked at the tiny golden fox kit, holding Nicks small black box of cash.

He smiled a little at the kid “where are your parents little guy?” He took the box and put it back under his Popsicle cart. Nick took note of the Binky, he probably wasn’t old enough to speak.. Just Nicks luck

“Comon I’ll help you find mommy and daddy” the red fox took the cubs hand, but he seemed reluctant to leave, pointing up at a red Popsicle. He looked back at Nick and whimpered Even the red fox wasn’t heartless “this what you want little guy, here” he handed it to him receiving a big smile in return as he replaced his Binky with the popsicle. Nick thought the smile looked oddly arrogant..

The golden fox kit walked into the crowd and grabbed onto the side of a stroller, walking along with two wolf parents. Nick smiled, what nice people taking in a fox cub.. Maybe attitudes were changing after all. It wasn’t until Nick made another sale when he realized his black money box was empty despite having been locked.

Nick’s face looked horrified when he realized his stuff had been stolen.. from a child.

—

It was a week later, in the same park when Nick spotted a familiar face walking around in the busy street, only this time he had the upper hand on the kid. He watched the golden fox closely, watching as he snuck around a bench that two elephant ladies were chatting, enjoying the summer day. He climbed into the elephants large purse and vanished, resurfacing later with a wallet in his muzzle, the large size of it made the fennec fox look even smaller by comparison.

Nick’s shoulder was suddenly tapped, a zebra tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for service. Nick looked back, seeing the child by the fountain. Nick made a point to quickly help the zebra and close off his cart, but by the time he looked to the fountain, the little fox was gone.

—

Nick was packing up his cart later that night when luck strikes, he seems the big eared fox sitting on the ledge of the fountain, nose inside of a wallet as he rummaged for the valuables. Nick began to storm over, ready to get back every last cent that the little brat stole.

He opened his mouth and lifted his finger before he was cut off by a rhino.. and not only was he a rhino, but also a police officer.

“That’s him officer!” an ape complained

“You’re coming with me” The officer said in a booming voice.

“I have a permit” He put his arms up and cowards. He waited for the cold feel of handcuffs around his wrists, but they didn’t come. They were talking to the kid..

Nick tilted his head passed the Rhinos large leg. Seeing the kid with big watery eyes, whimpering as the officer took his hand. Nick’s ears pressed down, he felt bad for the little guy, and decided to act. “Is there a problem here?” Nick cleared his throat so the officer would hear him. He was smiling big, friendly and confident before looking at the little fox and gasps “ohh what did my boy get into this time? I swear hes got sticky fingers” Nick chuckled “I’m so sorry sir” Nick said to the ape, who looked skeptical.

Nick took the wallet in the small fox’s hands and gave it to the citizen. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where he gets it” Nick fondly smiled

“I think i have an idea” The ape huffed and walked off, happy to have his wallet back in hand. Nick’s ears pressed back “It wont happen again, he grabs anything he can get his hands on”

While the officer wasn’t impressed, he at least let the two go with a warning. Once he was gone the fennec had already began walking off. Nick had to duble take, he was a quick little guy!

“woah! Is that really how you thank me?” Nick ran after him, watching up quickly as the other didn’t seem to be trying to escape him.

“I didn’t save you out of the kinness of my heart, I want the money you stole from me last week”

the fox looked over his shoulder at Nick, an eye cocked, trying to place him.

“I had like 100 bucks!” The red fox argued and suddenly the other remembered

“You have 45 bucks, don’t flatter yourself” for a second Nick thought the Rhino had come back with an even bigger friend, but he hadn’t, that deep smooth voice had come from the ‘kid’

“Ohh maaaan” Nick said, leaning over, shocked and amazed at the same time “You’re a grown man! in..in a kids suit!”

The fennec just gave Nick a dirty unimpressed look and rolled his eyes before he turned to walk away

“Wait, I still want my money!” Nick continued the chase, even when the fennec went into an alleyway with a van parked in there. The trash can beside it filled with dis-guarded wallets.

“Since you helped me out back there.. I guess i can spare it” the fennec took off his elephant suit and tossed it up into his van. the man was wearing a black button up with navy green shorts. He climbed up into his van and shut the door. Nick saw him leaning over and pulling out a few bills from his glove box. He wordlessly handed it to Nick and smiled, putting on a pare of black shades

“Thanks…” That was a lot easier then Nick thought it would be “See you around the fountain”

“Chao” the fennec backed up out of the alley and drove off, his van coughing up smoke.

Nick looked down at the cash then chuckled, fake, of course it was. Nick tossed it in the trash. He had to admit, that fennec knew how to hustle.


End file.
